Legenda sióstr żywiołów
Legenda sióstr żywiołów '(''z ang. Sisters' Elements Legend)- drugi odcinek pilotowy serialu PLiŻ oraz drugi z ogółem. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Fabuła - Nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy, ale jedno wiem na pewno: łeb mi pęka- odparła ponuro Rainbow Dash. - Cóż, tej czwórce chyba rozsadza głowy jeszcze bardziej- odezwała się Applejack oglądając nowe "ja" żółwików. - Może i bolą, ale Ella wygląda bosko w tej sukience!- zachwyciła się Rarity, po czym dodała smutno- Za to my, jak my. - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja się cieszę, że już mnie odbielili- Julian jak zwykle musiał wymyślić nowe słowo do słownika, ale mimo to, reszta facetów zgodziła się z nim. Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że ktoś się zbliża. Poza, oczywiście, Ricky'm i Robertem niemo wpatrzonymi w Ellę. Dziewczynka, mimo, że to zauważyła, udawała Greka i w milczeniu patrzyła na podchodzącą coraz bliżej postać. Była to dziewczyna, niezbyt wysoka, ale też nie najniższa. Stanęła przed nimi i przyjrzała im się, po czym przemówiła: - Nigdy was tu nie widziałam, a znam wszystkich, co do jednego. Jak się tu znaleźliście? - No, my...- zaczął Szeregowy, ale Pinkie mu przerwała, mówiąc jednym tchem: - Kowalski i Twilight chcieli zamienić chlorowodór w substancję stałą, ale, gdy pojawili się u nas Robert, Gloria, Ricky i Ella, wbiegł Julian i wylał miksturę na wszystkich. Po tym wszyscy zmieniliśmy wygląd, a potem podłoga zaczęła nas wciągać i zaczęliśmy spadać, i złapała nas jakaś kolorowa kula, a, gdy z niej wyszliśmy, znów wyglądaliśmy normalnie, poza Robertem, Glorią, Ricky'm i Ellą. - Mówiłaś coś o jakiejś kolorowej kuli?- zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Tak, tak mówiła o niej- odparł Maurice. - To musicie być Wy! Chodźcie za mną! - Dokąd nas zabierasz?- zaciekawiła się Fluttershy. - Za chwilę się przekonacie- odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Po tym wszyscy, mimo, iż nie bez podejrzeń, ruszyli za obywatelką tajemniczego świata. To, co doadatkowo ich zaniepokoiło to to, że ulice były kompletnie puste, ale nie odważyli się o to zapytać. Nagle dziewczyna skręciła w lewo, do małej, drewnianej chatki ze słomianym dachem. Zapukała. - Wejdź, Gosiu- ze środka odezwał się stary, kobiecy głos. Wezwana otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła całą szesnastkę do środka. - Już są- odezwała się. - Kto jest?- zdziwił się Kowalski. - Wybrańcy- odpowiedziała bez większych skrupułów Gosia, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić, po czym dodała- Czyli'' wy. - My?!- powtórzyła oniemiała reszta, po czym osłupiała. - Nie powiedziałaś im jeszcze?- zapytała staruszka. - Nie, chciałam zrobić im niespodziankę. - Udało ci się, sądząc po ich minach- rzekła babcia, po czym wstała i podeszła do swoich gości. Każdemu z nich popatrzyła w oczy i obejrzała czoło, po czym rzekła i przedstawiła Gosi kolejno, szepcąc tak, by tamci nie słyszeli, zresztą byli w szoku, więc mało ich obchodziło, co one tam sobie tyrają: - Skipper i Rainbow Dash- dowódcy swoich oddziałów; Kowalski i Twilight- główni strategowie; Rico i Pinkie Pie- spece od działań destrukcyjnych; Szeregowy i Fluttershy- zwiadowcy; Julian i Rarity- specjaliści od kamuflażu; Maurice i Applejack- on od niedawna, ona od początku, zastępcy dowódcy; Ricky- zakochany w Elli i bardzo o nią zazdrosny mięśniak; Ella- podkochuje się w Ricky'm, gdy jest o niego zazdrosna, zamyka się w sobie i trzyma na uboczu; Robert i Gloria- chcą rozdzielić Ellę i Ricky'ego. - Ciekawe towarzystwo, mam nadzieję, że ich spamiętam- zaśmiała się Gosia, po czym podeszła do szesnastki przybyszów i krzyknęła, pstrykając palcami przed ich twarzami- Pobudka! Jak zaczarowani, ocknęli się. Mieli takie miny, że dziewczynka i babcia gruchnęły śmiechem. Gdy przestały, Rainbow Dash spytała: - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - Livre wszystko wam wyjaśni- odparła Gosia, po czym popatrzyła na staruszkę, z kolei ta wstała i rzekła: - Moje cztery wnuczki, Fleurette, Marine, Flamme i Aria zostały podstępnie pozbawione swojej mocy przez złego Mal'a. Stało się to przez zniszczenie reprezentujących je przedmiotów, Cudownej orchidei, Magicznej bransolety, Ognistego ptaka i Puszystego obłoku. Te cztery artefakty były bardzo ważne: dzierżyły moc księżniczek. - To dlatego na ulicach jest tak pusto?- zapytała Ella. - Tak, jako, iż moje wnuczki straciły kontrolę nad żywiołami, wszyscy boją się, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać zaatakowani, dlatego się chowają. - A my jesteśmy Wybrańcami i musimy pomóc im odzyskać moc?- domyślił się Skipper. - Dobrze myślisz, jednakże to nie będzie takie proste. Z każdego przedmiotu Mal ukradł pięć części: płatki Cudownej orchidei, muszli z Magicznej bransolety, pióra z ogona Ognistego ptaka i kawałki Puszystego obłoku. - Będziemy musieli je znaleźć, prawda?- przypuściła Ella. - Tak. - A jak doszło do tego całego zniszczenia artefaktów?- zainteresowała się Pinkie Pie. Livre odeszła i westchnęła pod nosem. Nie lubiła tej historii, w końcu dotyczyła wczesnego upadku jej wnuczek. Dlaczego wczesnego? To było, gdy Aria, najstarsza z księżniczek miała już osiem lat, Flamme- siedem, Marine- sześć, a Fleurette- pięć. Wszystkie bawiły się na polanie w swoją ulubioną grę, w chowanego. Livre zawsze zabraniała im chodzić do pobliskiego lasu, będącego terenem, na którym grasował straszliwy stwór, Mal. Był bezwzględny i cyniczny. Tego, kto go spotkał w lesie, czekała rychła zguba. W pewnym momencie to Fleurette miała szukać, zaczęła liczyć, ale przerwała jej Flamme: ''-Hej, a może pójdziemy do Lasu Zguby?- tu spojrzała na siostry wyzywająco.'' ''- Wykluczone!- wtrąciła Aria- To zbyt niebezpieczne. Mal jest bezwzględny, to prawdopodobnie on zabił rodziców. Nie pozwólmy, by z nami stało się to samo. Wkrótce zasiądziemy na tronie, państwo nas potrzebuje. Jeszcze nie nosimy tytułów władczyń, ale w końcu nadejdzie dzień, gdy to od nas będzie zależał los poddanych i...'' ''- Dobra, już dobra! Skończ już skumałam!- odburknęła Flamme, po czym dodała- Wracajm do zabawy.'' ''- Ale bardzo was ciekawi, co takiego jest w lesie, prawda?- usłyszały księżniczki. Obróciły się i zobaczyły zakapturzoną postać.'' ''- K-kim jesteś?- spytała przerażona Marine.'' ''- O, moje kochane, dlaczego boicie się najwierniejszego sługi waszych rodziców?'' ''- Eee... bo przybyłeś od strony Lasu Zagłady?- zapytała retorycznie Flamme z dozą złośliwości.'' ''- To dlatego, że ledwo uciekłem Mal'owi. Nie słyszycie, jak dyszę?'' ''- Owszem, słyszymy, ale nasi rodzice zaginęli rok temu, a ich służący, Don, razem z nimi- zauważyła Aria i dodała- Więc, skoro ty jesteś Don'em i nadal żyjesz, to powiedz nam czy rodzice również żyją.'' ''- Niestety, tego nie jestem pewien, aczkolwiek ostatnio słyszałem jakieś krzyki, wołały, tu cytat: "Fleurette, Marine, Flamme, Ario, ratujcie! Przyprowadźcie babcię Livre! Don'ie zawiadom nasze córki!", koniec cytatu, sądząc po tym chyba przeżyli, choć może Mal nagrał ich na płytę i puścił.'' ''- Mama i tata!- krzyknęła najmłodsza księżniczka, mimo ostatniego zasłyszanego zdania i chciała wbiec do lasu, ale powstrzymała ją Marine:'' ''- Poczekaj chwilę!- po czym zwróciła się do reszty sióstr- Co robimy?'' Aria wiedziała, że jest najstarsza. Musiała uczyć się odpowiedzialności już teraz, by potem nie zaprzepaścić powierzonej jej misji rządzenia krajem. Postanowiła to jeszcze przemyśleć i zapytać siostry o ich opinie, bo przecież będą ją naprowadzać na właściwą drogę, ale ostateczna decyzja będzie należała do niej. Po chwili milczenia zwróciła się do swojego rodzeństwa: ''- Co o tym myślicie?'' Wszystkie chciały ratować rodziców, choć nie bardzo ufały przybyszowi. Postanowiły jeszcze zdobyć stuprocentową pewnosć, co do podejmowanej przez nie decyzji... ''- A co konkretnie mamy zrobić?- zapytała Aria.'' Przede wszystkim trzeba do tego Cudownej orchidei, Magicznej bransolety, Ognistego ptaka i Puszystego obłoku. Mal jest bezsilny wobec tych artefaktów, szczególnie przy pełni Księżyca, w samym środku lasu i... ''- A skąd wiesz, gdzie iść?- przerwała mu Flamme podejrzliwie lustrując go wzrokiem.'' ''- Bo tamtędy przebiegałem, w centrum lasu rośnie Złoty dąb- odparł Don.'' ''- Chwila, czemu ty jeszcze nie zdjąłeś kaptura?- zastanawiała się Aria.'' ''- Bo jest mi zimno.'' ''- Przy 28 stopniach Celsjusza?- zdziwiła się Marine'' ''- Tak właściwie, to po "kuracji" Mal'a moja twarz jest przeraźliwie zdeformowana i lepiej, żebym jej nie pokazał do czasu, aż nie poprawię jej stanu przynajmniej o jedną czwartą.'' ''- Aha- westchnęła Flamme niezadowolona, że nie udało jej się zgasić przybysza.'' Cóż, gdy wsystko sobie powyjaśniali zostało już tylko jedno: zdecydować czy zaufają Don'owi, czy nie. Aria postanowiła jeszcze raz o to zapytać swoje siostry: ''- A wy, jak myślicie? Głosujmy. Kto uważa, że powinnyśmy zaufać Don'owi?'' Tutaj rękę podniosła Fleurette, natomiast reszta sióstr zagłosowała po połowie. ''- Więc mamy 2,5 punktu na to, by iść do lasu i 1,5 na to, by nie iść- podliczyła najstarsza księżniczka.'' Po tym wszystkie pobiegły do miejsca, gdzie ukrywały swoje artefakty i je stamtąd wzięły. Wtedy wróciły na polanę, a Don wprowadził je do lasu. Było ciemno i ponuro, a przede wszystkim cicho. Nie słyszeli absolutnie nic, poza własnymi krokami stawianymi tak ostrożnie, jakby nie wiem co miało leżeć na ścieżce, którą właśnie podążali. '' ''Wtem Don stanął i odwrócił się do dziewczynek, po czym kontynuował wędrówkę. Aria, Flamme i Marine poczuły jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój, ale Fleurette myślała tylko o tym, by odszukać i uwolnić rodziców. Nagle wszyscy weszli na obszerną polanę. W przeciwieństwie do reszty lasu, oświetlało ją Słońce, dzięki czemu rosły tam piękne, kolorowe kwiaty. Na drzewach śpiewały ptaki, skakały po nich wiewiórki i inne rozmaite stworzenia. ''- To dziwne, że życie istnieje tylko na tej polanie- odezwała się Marine.'' ''- Nie ma w tym nic dzwinego, kochana- odparł Don- Tutaj rośnie Złoty Dąb, serce tego lasu. To on kontroluje życie naszej krainy...'' ''- Tylko chwilowo, bo gdy zasiądziemy na tronie, to my będziemy kontrolować tę krainę- wtrąciła Flamme.'' ''- Dokładnie- skwitował Don- O, pełnia Księżyca! Ustawcie swoje artefakty wokół Dębu.'' Wszystkie cztery zrobiły dokładnie tak, jak im kazał. Wtem od Księżyca wystrzelił promień i uderzył w Złoty dąb. Od niego zaś wyszły cztery smugi, które uniosły księżniczki do góry. Nagle dziewczynki poczuły się, jakby coś wysysało z nich energię. W jednej chwili wszystko się skończyło, upadły na ziemię i ledwo się podniosły. ''- C-co się stało?- spytała Fleurette swoim pełnym naiwności głosem.'' ''- Brawo, księżniczki!- krzyknął Don i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz- Właśnie pozbyłyście się całej mocy waszych artefaktów! I teraz ja, Mal, będę niezwyciężony. A, że odzyskanie many waszych przedmiotów jest dość proste w wykonaniu, to "trochę" utrudnię wam zadanie!- po tym zaśmiał się demonicznie.'' ''- Przecież już nas mocno osłabiłeś, możesz sobie darować- wtrąciła Flamme chwiejąc się na własnych nogach.'' ''- I co z tego?! Tak będzie ciekawiej!'' Po tym powiał okropnie mocny wiatr, tak mocny, że urwał płatki Cudownej orchidei, części muszli Magicznej brznsolety, pióra z ogona Ognistego ptaka i rozerwał Puszysty obłok. ''- Nie sztuką jest walczyć ze słabszymi od siebie!- pouczyła go Aria.'' ''- O, no dobrze! Zrobimy tak: możecie sobie wybrać góra szesnaście osób, które odnajdą kawałki tych waszych artefaktów, ale wy nie możecie brać w tym udziału w inny sposób, jak tylko wspierać ich duchowo i ewentualnie pomagać im swoją wiedzą, którą nie możecie dzielić się wprost, wymagam zawiłych zagadek logicznych!'' Po tym zaśmiał się maniakalnie i zrobiło się ciemno... - Następnego dnia leżały w swoich łóżkach- zakończyła Livre ledwo hamując łzy, kręcące się jej w oczach. Szesnastka Wybrańców popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem, a Gosia stała z boku. Nie okazywała żadnych emocji, być może dlatego, że z kilka razy słyszała tę historię. Nagle podniosła głowę i zwróciła się do staruszki: - Livre, trzeba ogłosić miastu... Po tym babcia bez słowa podniosła się i wyszła na balkon, skąd wykrzyczała: - Zacni obywatele naszej pięknej krainy! Śmiało, wyjdźcie z domów, albowiem mamy przy sobie Wybrańców- tu wskazała na przybyłą szesnastkę- I zobowiązali się oni do odzyskania mocy naszych artefaktów i tymczasowej ochrony miasta! Wtem tłum zaczął skandować Wybrańców. Mieli bowiem nadzieję, że wreszcie ich sytuacja się odmieni. W tym tabunie wyróżniało się jedno małżeństwo, z uwagą przyglądające się wybranym... '''Koniec odcinka drugiego Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie